Merde monsieur
by jetepromets
Summary: La Guerre est finie et Hermione Granger est brisée. Elle décide d'écrire une lettre; une lettre pour vous, monsieur. OS
**Bonjour,**

 **Petit OS assez sombre et différent avec des mots assez vulgaires, je vous préviens.**

 **NOTE : écoutez ça avec une musique triste, genre Once - The Hill. ( watch?v=iqYLujiBHz0)  J'ai écris cette fiction en écoutant cette musique, et ça rend les choses mieux.**

 **Bisou!**

* * *

De : Hermione Granger -enfin ce qu'il en reste- 

A: Inconnu; monsieur.

Le : Lundi, ou peut-être mardi, merde, je sais plus, c'est pas important ça, tout le monde s'en fou.

Cher monsieur,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai parlé. J'ai parlé mais personne ne m'a écouté. Personne ne m'a entendu. C'est pas grave, c'est des choses qui arrivent, hein monsieur ?

C'est pas si grave; ouais moi j'ai un toit au-dessus ma tête et j'ai d'la nourriture dans mon assiette. C'est pas grave, non, c'est pas grave moi, j'suis bien, j'suis en bonne santé ; alors c'est pas grave.

C'est pas grave; moi j'ai la chance d'être en vie pendant que certain croupit dans une tombe sous nos pieds. C'est pas important car j'ai un cœur qui bat, alors tout va bien ouais, je vais bien.

Non, merde, je mens.

Je vais pas bien et même si je l'écris sur une énorme pancarte à la vue de tous; ils comprennent pas, merde. Je suis mal, et c'est tellement fort que je ne peux pas l'expliquer; mais ça me brise le cœur monsieur, bordel, aidez-moi, soutenez-moi.

Je n'ai plus la force de croire à mes rêves monsieur. Je suis épuisée de rêver. Mes rêves ne me poussent pas à les accomplir, non, ils me détruisent. Ils me tuent, ils me tuent le cœur, et moi, j'suis là comme une conne à attendre qu'ils me mettent à bout.

J'ai envie de crier, monsieur, merde, je deviens complètement tarée, pardon, aidez-moi, trouvez-moi, j'suis perdue, j'suis là mais j'suis ailleurs. Merde.

Je suis épuisée et j'ai personne et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde personne ne voudrait de moi. Je suis un cas désespéré et je suis désolée de ça ; d'être moi, et d'être triste avec des idées qui m'envahissent le crâne; des pensées un peu malsaines et noires et c'est presque un vrai supplice de les écouter monsieur, bordel dans ma tête tout devient glauque et même y'a pas de lumière, juste de la douleur et de la peur.

Monsieur, j'ai peur de mourir. J'ai peur de mourir et de vivre. J'ai peur des autres et de moi. J'ai peur du destin et de mes choix. Monsieur, je suis morte de peur.

Monsieur, je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie. Je n'ai plus rien, monsieur, même moi je me suis perdue. Monsieur, tous mes amis m'ont quitté, et je suis seule contre le reste du monde entier; mais surtout contre moi – même.

Parfois monsieur, je parle aux gens, mais eux, ils ne veulent pas me parler ;alors je parle toute seule. Et ça m'enfonce encore plus dans le néant;monsieur j'ai touché le fond, on peut plus rien pour moi ; bordel regardez-moi trente secondes, je suis morte de l'extérieur, et c'est encore pire à l'intérieur, monsieur, monsieur, je suis un monstre. Regardez-moi. Regardez-moi. Lisez en moi.

Comprenez comme je suis détruite. Voyez ce que je suis devenue, monsieur.

Et pourtant avant, j'vous jure, avant j'étais une bonne personne; que tout le monde respectait, et même moi avant, je me respectais. Avant je pouvais laisser mes rêves m'envahir sans qu'ils me fassent du mal, et ça me manque, monsieur, j'ai envie de dormir le soir, monsieur, j'ai envie de toucher les étoiles.

Merde qu'est-ce que je suis devenue? Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi?

Je veux pas que vous ayez peur de moi, ou que vous pensez que je suis folle et tout ça, car non, j'le suis pas, les médecins me l'ont dit ; j'suis pas folle, j'suis juste un peu perdue: beaucoup trop à l'Ouest dans mes cauchemars les plus cruels.

Monsieur, je ne peux plus me supporter.

Non mais j'vous jure, le matin, quand j'ai la force de me lever; je me regarde dans le miroir, et je le vois : moi, je me vois, mais lui aussi je le vois, et tout devient flou autour de moi, et je casse tout monsieur, le miroir, il se brise par tous les côtés comme moi, monsieur. Je crois que je suis pas bien monsieur.

On m'a dit de vous écrire car après, ça irait mieux, mais non, non pourquoi je me sens mal ? Pourquoi je pleure? Pourquoi je crie? Pourquoi j'existe ? Pourquoi j'suis pas comme vous, hein ! Pourquoi j'suis pas normale ?

Pourquoi je suis moi ?

Je respire monsieur. J'expire monsieur. Je souffle et j'essaie d'arrêter de pleurer. Et vous voyez j'ai sali la feuille avec mes larmes inutiles, enfantines, monsieur, je suis un boulet. Pardonnez-moi.

Pardon, merde; pourquoi je foire tout à chaque fois ?

A chaque fois que j'essaie monsieur, rien se passe comme prévu. Tout est voué à l'échec avec moi. Je suis désolée, je suis toxique, je pourris tout, et même vous, là je suis en train de vous pourrir, avec cette lettre inutile, merde, je suis désolée, je suis là et je suis en vie, pourquoi je vis ?

Je ne mérite rien, monsieur. Pas la vie et même pas la mort. Je suis coincée dans un mur et j'ai beau foncer dedans, merde, c'est moi qui se fait flinguer; monsieur le mur lui, il bouge pas.

J'aurai aimé avoir une belle vie, monsieur. Que tout se finisse bien comme dans les contes de fée et dans les films qui passent à la télé. J'aurai aimé arrêter de penser, de bouger, d'être là, de respirer mais merde, je peux rien y faire, personne, et c'est la vie, c'est comme ça que je dois finir; c'est le destin, non ?

Autant que je le suive ce destin, car il parait que personne ne peut lui échapper. Et puis; merde monsieur.


End file.
